Origins
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Everyone has origins, even the originals. Klefan


Disclaimer: I don't own.

...

Origins

...

The countryside surrounding the ruins of a once English village stood silent in the early morning fog. No other sounds were heard around for miles, outside that of the occasional breath.

"...So this is it, huh?" Stefan spoke from his spot on the damp, muddy dark grass. His eyes, in the bright pale grey glow of early morning, moved from left to right to take in with tinted awe all of that in which he was seeing. He continued all the while, to, dryly with always a hint of sarcasm in his voice, talk on off into the distance as if to a hovering near by ghost. "Where it all began, were we all came from-..." the land was almost a total wasteland yes, with only a few ruins, spotted about here and there, which maybe once upon a time had been part of something grand such as in other parts of the world. "Wow," he let out a whistle with a sigh, "There sure isn't much left of it now is there?" he asked, speaking his mind out loud as he began to move about for a better look through the dense overgrown marshland.

A long pause followed suit, until softly,"...After a thousand years, why would there be?" came the almost bored, accented resort. "As nothing now remains here, but moldy old ruins, just as it should be." As Klaus spoke, his eyebrows rose up as he eyed the ruins dully, him throwing out lazily a handful of dark, wet soil before him as he did down out at his feet. The hybrid looked much as he did like a ancient ruin himself, unmoving and forlorn in the wastelands. His face graunt, eyes narrowed in the dawn's feeble light, like a weatherd broken angel almost in a graveyeard, missing it's wings. "Like some dark fairy tail, never heard or seen of again." there was a thick hollow like swallowing from the blonde's throat at these words.

Stefan considered this all carefully without a single word. The blonde had ever since returning to his homeland, acting differently somehow. In which from his spot, did the younger of the two vampire's, clearing his throat, speak against the ever impregnate backdrop.

"Hey, are you okay?" He started, looking on over towards his only companion feet away, with a puckering of his brow. "Klaus?... " Stefan questioned outright. And he waited for the other to speak. "Did you hear me?..."

"...It's the memories," the older said eventually, in a murmured husk of a voice, full of what could be described as conflict. "I have a lifetime, of bad memories here, let's just say that much Stefan,..." Klaus stated darkly. "More even, then I'd like to admit."

There is a let out a breath.

"Look, that's understandable-" Stefan begins carefully, looking down to his feet with crossed arms over his chest. "For a life like that? With six other sibling, and parents that...well?-" he broke off, the both of them knowing well that unsaid story as he raised his eyes with a hooded look. "...And on top of being, different? Not saying it wasn't tough, back then but..." he tilts his head then to the side with a sobering thought, "-This place was still your, home."

And that's the truth of it. However...

"Not different, just an abomination," The blonde though then corrects ugly, in a whisper.

And at these very words was the brunette flashed back to a conversation nearly a century ago, quickly saying what was foremost at the top of his mind just as he had back then. Saying what he said, almost word for word. Yet only slight different. Judging the changed circumstances...

"No, not an abomination, just different," Stefan corrected, with a slight shrugging. "And just maybe, a bit misunderstood too," he added with a raise of his eyebrows. For looking back to the ruins could he only imagine how hard this was for Klaus, as it had him suddenly thinking of his own ruin of a home left far behind him...

Too allow him to be right here now.

"Want to leave this place?..." He was soon asking, with him already having had enough.

The hybrid however turned back towards him slowly at these words, with a cold hard expression on his face. Those darkened blue eyes locked still on those of the rotting, old monuments of a place, long ago dead, he'd clearly hated so much, was the hybrid seemingly utterly detached for it all. Yet while letting his gaze fall back over to meet that of the awaiting ripper's, did something in the blonde's demeanor, seem to shift and change.

With him before along walking up then to stand tall before the brunette, to lean his head forwards, as his fingers grazed up along the other's jawline, to quickly in one gruff groan of warm breath in the cool air, capture Stefan's own lips in a silent deep kiss.

The ripper all the while, simply gives up all control, even kissing back, while his hands gripped firmly at the hybrid's arms as a misting rain then began to come down in this unpredictable, miserable land all around them.

"...to be able to see all their faces back then-? " Klaus called, azure eyes staring intensely back into the murky green of Stefan's own considerately, the hybrid's hands tightening around a held pair of slim, hips all the while. "If I had met you first, Stefan..." he pronounced one word at a time, with a shaking of the other's body, to look then into the brunette's face closely, as he raised his eyebrows dubiously To say, finally perhaps with a hint of glazed eyes, when the growing drizzle around them began to turn their clothes dark, spot by spot, did he finish, "-It would have been worth it." It was all spoken heavily, with unspoken undertones, that didn't go quit unnoticed.

Stefan's lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

"Come on, then," he soon then says, softly, pulling the blinking blonde forward with a nudge of encouragement. "Let's get the hell out of here,..." And he meant every word.

For with that said, hands on one another as the rain continued to fall upon the left behind ruins of old, even heavier then ever, turning them truly into a skeletal haunted place-long forgotten now, did the hybrid and the ripper take their final leave, of the birthplace of the originals.

...

**So how did I do? Bad or good? Confused any? :D Please let me know all in a quick review. Oh! and a huge thank you, goes out to IndigoNightandRayneStorm for being such a wonderful beta and huge help to me. Thanks again! Hehee.**


End file.
